Not so safe a passage
by MediciQueen
Summary: My version of What would have happened, if Mary hadn't come to the rescue, when the lieutenants wanted Catherine extradited after the generals were killed by the Red Knights.
1. Unknown future

**My version of What would have happened, if Mary hadn't come to the rescue, when the lieutenants wanted Catherine extradited after the Generals were killed by the Red Knights.**

 **This is my very first fanfic so please be gentle, but honest in your reviews.**

 **I've had this story in my head since 3.15 "Safe passage"**

 **I don't own anything... Bla Bla Bla…**

 **A have made a few alterations- Fx the Lieutenants never came to talk to Catherine beforehand. The first part is directly from the show so my version begins as they open the gates...**

" _Queen Catherine- Open the gates and surrender_ " Lieutenant Gambon yelled from outside the walls " _If you come quietly, you have my word, no family member will be harmed."_

" _If you kill me_ " Catherine yelled back " _the true murderers will roam free."_

 _"_ _I know you men are angry, but…"_ Charles started but was cut short by the lieutenant

 _"_ _OPEN THE GATE!"_

 _"_ _Stand down, Everyone Stand down!"_ Catherine said _"_ _I'm going out there."_

 _"_ _Stephan, take Charles back inside and barricade the doors- I'll talk them down"_

As the gate opened she turned around and said " _Charles, GO_!"

Fear was printed in her eyes, but her face seemed more calm than ever while she walked slowly out of the, now open, castle gates. She moved towards the soldiers- every fiber of her being wanted to run the other way- back to the castle, back to safety. "Be calm Catherine, everything will be all right- My children are safe and secured- they can manage without me if they have to." Catherine thought to herself repeatedly in her head. She saw one of the soldiers on his horse riding towards her. Her breath caught in her chest for a moment, she felt like fainting. He was now just a few feet away. She saw the grin in his features.

The lieutenant moved towards the Great Catherine De Medici, oh how he longed to put her in her place. To avenge the generals killed by her in cold blood for the second time in her reign. To be fair, maybe King Henry, the mad king, had something to do with it the first time, but he is long gone, so she must face the consequences alone. In truth, he didn't even know how to punish her yet, he never thought, in his wildest dreams, that she would surrender herself. At most he thought that she would have poisoned herself in her rooms after the entire castle was seized.

" _Who is the leader_?" Catherine spoke

He answered _"_ _Since you killed all of our Generals, we are all leaders_ "

He started riding in circles around her, looking at her tiny frame- he thought to himself, this is definitely not what I expected- not that I'm displeased though. This will be a lot of fun!

Catherine noticed the grin on his face and she felt her stomach turn, what have I gotten myself into, she thought to herself.

 _"_ _I am here to explain. I didn´t kill your soldiers. I paid them what… was… earned_ " She felt his boot on her back and stopped talking. She turned around a bit and looked up at him.

 _"_ _Catherine de Medici, aren't you a sight"_ She gasped as he reached out holding her under her arms and scooped her up on his horse so she was placed right in front of him.

 _"_ _What on earth are you doing"_ she spoke with both anger and panic in her voice _"_ _PUT ME DOWN AT ONCE"_

He grinned even more now

 _"_ _You can make all the excuses you want Queen Regent, words won't help you now"_

Catherine felt sick but tried to keep up her appearance. She couldn't even begin to imagine what was going to happen to her. She was hoping for a quick death though.

He was amazed of how easy she had been to lift on to the horse. She sat so close to him, the scent from her hair and body flowed in the air between them. She smelled like sweet caramel and roses. Her hair was pinned up around her hairpiece but he could see the natural curl in each strand of hair. Her hair was golden blonde, it was almost like the sunset lived in her hair. She mesmerized him.

Catherine almost fainted. She felt him getting even closer to her, if that is possible on a horse. She noticed how he leaned into her, did he just sniff her? She instantly leaned forward to get away from him, but she felt his hand holding her back.

"Don't move" He said while sniffing her hair once more

"What are you doing" she said breathier from panic than she intended. She immediately regretted asking the question because she didn´t want an answer to it.

He laughed "I am sniffing you. You smell divine! Ohhh WE are going to have so much fun with you…"

All color disappeared from Catherine's face. Ohh no she thought to herself, not that! Please God, not that!

END OF CHAPTER ONE

 **So, what do you think? What will happen to our Catherine?**


	2. Strange Men

They reached the other soldiers and Catherine watched, as the soldiers turned their horses and followed them. She saw that the man, whom she thought were in charge, rode far behind her. That could only mean that the man who screamed towards the castle, only were a decoy to make her leave the castle, leave her family. Did that mean that Charles and her other children were in danger? She thought to herself, fear creeping into her even more, not for her but for her children.

" _Are my children safe_?" she hesitantly asked the man behind her

" _So far_ " he answered with an evil grin

" _So far? What do you mean so far? He promised._." She spoke with terror in her voice

She was cut short by his words

" _Promises… Words… So easily spoken.._." He retorted

Anger rose even more in Catherine. All terror suddenly vanished. She punched him in the stomach with her elbow making him loosen his grip for a second. He crunched forwards and gasped for air, surprised at the sudden violence towards him. She quickly slid off the horse and started running.

After he catched his breath he started laughing following her on his horse

" _Do you really think you can get away Catherine_?" he said

Circling her on his horse she came to a stop

" _I AM YOUR QUEEN! DON´T ADDRESS ME SO INFORMAL_!" she practically screamed

" _Yes Yes_ " he said while he once again reached down and lifted her up on his horse " _If you please, Your Majesty_ " he said so unclear from laughter that she almost didn´t understand him

She crossed her arms and spoke no words the rest of the trip.

Catherine saw something in the distance. What is that, she thought to herself? As they got closer, she recognized the building in front of her. It belonged to a wealthy nobleman- A nobleman but also a highly ranked general, whom the Red Knight killed at her dinner table.

They entered the gates of the big stone fortress. She heard the gates close behind them. She noticed that only a handful of the soldiers were inside.

The soldier slid of the horse and reached for her, lifting her down, as he held her, she noticed he held her a bit longer than he had to. She looked up and saw the amusement in his eyes

" _Put me down this instant_ " she said holding eye contact

He smiled and let her down but kept holding her arm, to lead her somewhere.

Catherine was lead through rooms and halls until they stopped in front of a wooden door in the cellar. He unlocked the door and pushed her inside, closing the door behind her.

The room was small, humidity hung in the air as did the smell of mold. In the room was a small bench with something, that might once have been a mattress, on it and a chair. She sat down on the chair holding her face in her hands. She felt the tears streaming to her eyes deceiving her stone-cold demeanor. She removed the tears angrily with the back of her hands.

She heard the door unlock and rose to her feet

This is it, she assumed to herself

The door opened and two men came inside. The one from the horse and another man, a man she didn´t remember ever seeing before. The men were very different in their appearance.

The one from the horse was very dark. Dark hair, brown eyes, dark suntan, he spent a lot of time outdoors she thought, he seemed to be a man filled with hate. The other man had light blonde hair, blue eyes and with a light suntan. He seemed much kinder in a way.

She looked at the two men with dignity printed on her face

" _So, what do you want_?" She questioned

" _We want some answers_ " the fair man answered

" _Answers_ " Catherine responded " _No, I want some answers first! You promised me that my family would be spared if I followed you willingly"_

" _They are safe_ " the fair man responded

" _Safe as long as you do as commanded_ " the dark man interrupted

" _And what exactly do you command_ " Catherine answered angrily

He just grinned at her while the fairer man interrupted

" _We just want answers, Your Majesty- DuBois is just trying to upset you_ "

Catherine turned her back to them " _Allright, Ask_!" she said while turning around to face them once more

" _What happened to our generals? Why did you kill them_?"

Catherine sat down on the chair " _I didn't! They were killed by a rogue group called the Red Knights"_

 _"_ _Yes you already told us that_ " Dubois spat " _Do you believe that Moreau_?"

Moreau looked at Catherine " _Maybe I do… Why would they set you up_?"

" _Because this happened once before… Henry killed a group of generals many years ago, he had them beheaded and made people think they were guilty of a hideous crime, but it was actually because we couldn´t pay them what we earned them_ " Catherine explained " _But I promise you, we didn´t do this! I swear!_ " DuBois yelled " _Why should we believe you now_ " and moved towards her. He grapped her and forcefully made her stand. She flinched at the violence towards her, but stayed completely still.

Moreau touched DuBois´s back " _Come on DuBois, let her go.."_

DuBois loosened his grip, turned around and left the room

Moreau looked at her, then turned around and left the room too. As she heard the lock click, she breathed out, unaware that she had been holding her breath.

" _Dear God, what will happen_?" She spoke to herself

 **YES what will happen? I hope you enjoyed.. Leave feedback pleeeease** **?**


	3. In trouble

**Okay Guys, this chapter is a bit rough… I Hope you enjoy- Please leave a comment afterwards**

 **To ReignCatherine- Thank you and here you go** **?**

 **CathryForever- You are so sweet- It was quite a coincidence, just had a story stuck in my head :0)**

 **Thank you for your kind words all of you**

Catherine paced back and forth in the small room for what seemed like an eternity. After a couple of hours, she had to lie down for a second. She laid herself down on the torn mattress and she felt the exhaustion creeping in. She closed her eyes and slept.

She woke feeling someone was holding her down, while holding a hand over her eyes

" _What´s the... What are you doing_?" Catherine panicked

" _Schyyyyyss Catherine_ " a familiar voice sounded

Fear had a grip in Catherine once more " _What do you want_?"

DuBois answered whispering " _Everything_ "

He removed his hand from her eyes to be able to use both hands

Catherine tried to keep herself calm to figure out how to get herself out of this

" _Please, don´t_ " she cried out

He held both of her arms in a tight grip above her head and she felt how his other hand opened the front of her dress slowly

" _Please, please stop- I beg of you_ "

" _You beg, hah?_?" He said " _What would you do for me, if I don´t do this to you?_ " He said with desire in his eyes

" _What do you want me to do_?" she responded, tears streaming down her cheeks

He stopped undoing her dress and looked her straight in the eyes " _I want you to remove your dress willingly"_

 _"_ _What?_ " Catherine spoke, feeling her breath getting caught in her throat once more " _And exactly how will that help me get out of this?_ "

" _It will help you now, I won´t do this to you NOW if you do that for me…_ " He said " _Then we´ll have to negotiate again next time…"_

Catherine looked at him with all the anger she could manage, if looks could kill, he would be more than dead by now

" _How dare you_!"

" _You decline then? All right, your choice_ " DuBois grapped her arm once more, pulled her to a stand and backed her up towards the wall. His left hand was placed in a tightening grip at her throat while the other unlaced her dress once more, this time more violent

Catherine was in utter panic " _All right, All right I´ll do it_ " she spoke " _Please let go of me_ " she said with a whisper- right now she just had to get out of this and have time to figure out her next move after

DuBois released her immediately " _All right, let´s see what you´ve got_ "

Catherine turned away from him and started to undo her dress. Her movements were vastly slow, just to put time between now and the degradation she was forced to do.

DuBois sat on the bed with a lustful gaze in his eyes, I can´t believe I actually got her to do this… This will be a hell of a lot more fun than I thought, he thought to himself

"Turn around so I can see you" He said

" _That wasn´t a part of the deal_ " Catherine retorted

" _Then the deal is off_ " he said coming to a stand

Catherine turned around with a sigh, her dress was now completely open in the front and her undergarment was showing. She released one arm from her dress and then the other. At last she let the dress fall to the floor while standing in nothing but her broidery undergarment

Catherine saw the passion growing in his eyes but also in his pants. She heard his breath become more hectic and took a step back as he slowly rose from his seat. She had her back against the wall once more as he got closer. She closed her eyes waiting for what would happen now

 _"_ _You promised_ " she calmly said, her eyes still closed

" _I did"_ he said, his lips so close to hers " _Let down your hair_ " he asked in a tender tone Catherine couldn´t place. In a brief moment, she remembered the last time someone asked her to do just that- Ohh Henry, she thought before she was pulled out of her memory by the feeling of another man close to her

She opened her eyes, tilting her head backwards to look him in the eyes. " _No_ " she said

She felt his growing manhood on her stomach. He lifted one hand and gently removed the hairpin holding her auburn curls in a bun. Her curls fell, framing her face.

What a sight, aren´t I a lucky fellow, he thought. He was now ready to take what he wanted from her. He lifted her up, placing himself between her legs. She did everything she could to keep her legs together but he was too strong for her. He held her in place with one arm and the pressure from his upper body, while the other arm was opening his belt and trousers to free himself from his trousers

Catherine gasped as she saw his gaze turn black with lust and trembled at his touch. Catherine tried everything to get away once more but she was unsuccessful. She tried to scream but he placed his hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. At the very moment he was ready to enter her, the door opened

" _Release her DuBois_ " Moreau spoke calmly

DuBois stopped his assail, but leaned in to her again " _Until next time Catherine_ " and kissed her fondly on her lips

Catherine fell to the floor as DuBois released her. She stayed there trembling for a moment before she started to get up on her feet

DuBois left the room, his pants not completely up yet, pushing past Moreau

" _Are you hurt_ " Moreau asked gently while nearing Catherine on the floor

" _Don´t touch me_ " Catherine said while coming to a stand

" _Did he hurt you_ " he asked again " _No_ " she said " _You came at the right time_ "

" _I´m glad_ " he said kindly " _What do you want from me_ " Catherine spoke, her voice caught in her throat trying to cover herself up with her hands while fumbling with her dress

" _We just want justice_ " he answered her

" _And this is justice_?" she asked

" _No, I don´t believe so..._ " He answered quietly " _I can´t promise to keep you safe Your Majesty! To do so, I would have to stay here all the time.." "But I will try..."_

" _Why_?" She answered

 _"_ _I don´t know_ " he whispered, barely audible to Catherine

 **So this is the end of this chapter- I hope you are a bit confused, that is the meaning…** **?** **Next Chapter will bring a little twist to the story…**

 **What do you think?**


	4. Who to trust

**Okay this chapter brings a twist- I hope you´ll enjoy it :=)**

 **Thank you for your kind words and support.. I´ve completely binge read all your stories and that is what inspired me- So thank you guys**

 **Pickleshibby- Thank you so much**

 **Reigncatherine- Here you go.. I believe there will be a couple of chapters more.. I´m on a roll here :)**

 **CathryForever**

" _I´ll have someone bring you something to eat and give you a chance to wash yourself_ " Moreau said

Why is he being nice to me? Why did he save me? Catherine thought. Aloud she said, " _Thank you_ "

Moreau left and she heard the door lock and heard the vanishing sound of his footsteps

Her body was shaking from the shock and she touched her throat, soar from where Dubois had held her. So close she thought, he came so close!

A moment after, she heard a small knock on the door, the door opened and a young woman was pushed inside. " _I am here to help you your Majesty_ " the young woman said looking down " _Water will be brought in in a short moment" "I don´t need any help_ " Catherine spoke

" _Al right, I will be standing by the door then_ " The young woman answered

" _You can leave"_ Catherine spat

 _"_ _I can´t_ " she answered looking up at Catherine

" _Ohh… Who are you_?"

" _I am a servant here… I used to be the daughter of a catholic nobleman, but he was murdered_ " the young woman answered, tears reflecting in her eyes.

" _I´m sorry_ " Catherine said, " _What is your name_?"

" _Jacqueline, Your Majesty_ "

The door opened and a bucket of water were pushed inside, Catherine looked at the dirty bucket and sighed. " _Bring me the water please_ " Jacqueline did as commanded.

While Catherine undid her dress, and began to wash herself, Jacqueline neared her without making a sound " _Your Majesty..."_ she was cut short by Catherine " _Move a si..." "Shyyyyyys_ " Jacqueline said with fear in her eyes. Catherine was silent " _Listen, you have to be very careful! I´ll do everything I can to get you out of here" Jacqueline whispered "You have to trust me on this! When he comes, don´t let him trick you... Let him think he gets his way, let him near you and lean into his touch, but don´t let him go all the way_ "

Catherine fought the urge to slap the young girl " _What on earth are you suggesting_?" she said a bit too loud " _shysss_ " Jacqueline whispered " _Please, I´ve seen it before…. Please believe me… He´ll give you to his men… to share"_

Catherine almost fainted, memory of a time long gone splashing through her mind. Soldiers, laughing, pain over and over. " _No_ " she said _"No_ "

Jacqueline took the cloth, put it in the water and gave it to Catherine " _Here, you need to keep going- Otherwise they´ll know we talked…" "Trust me_ " Jacqueline begged once more

The door opened and a bowl of something that looked like porridge were put on the floor. The guard pushed Jacqueline out of the room and Catherine was left alone once more. She quickly closed her dress and went to the bowl of food. She hadn´t had something to eat in almost 24 hours, she was starving. She looked at the porridge, put the spoon to her nose to smell it, closed her eyes and put it in her mouth. She almost gagged but she knew she would be needing her strength. What was that girl saying? Didn´t she know that she was so close to being raped just hours ago! What did she mean? DuBois had made it quite clear that he would be back to finish what he started. Fear creeped in once more. DuBois! She ate the rest of the horrific food and decided to get some rest. She placed the empty bowl just by the door so she would hear if anyone entered. She definitely didn´t want the same experience once again.

She fell asleep and woke up hearing the bowl rolling because the door hit it. Moreau entered " _How are you feeling"_ he asked " _I´m fine, thank you_ " she sat up

" _I´m glad_ " he sat down on the chair across from her " _I talked to DuBois_ " he said

Catherine listened with great intensity " _He told me that next time he came, I wouldn´t be around to save you_ " Catherine looked away without answering

He leaned forward to touch the bruises on her neck " _Let me have a look_ " he said

Catherine instantly leaned back, away from him " _Please_ " he asked gently

She closed her eyes and let him touch her neck " _I´m sorry- that is not the way to treat a lady_ " he said

Catherine opened her eyes and looked at him " _Can I get you something for that?_ " he asked

" _What did you answer_?" Catherine asked silently

" _I didn´t know what to say… He is right you know- I can´t be here all the time…"_

Catherine stood up and turned her back to him.

Moreau stood and neared her slowly. Catherine felt his gentle touch on her arms. He came closer until he cradled her from behind. For a brief moment, she leaned into his touch, feeling the need to have his arms around her, giving her comfort, warmth and compassion. She closed her eyes at his touch and sighed deeply. Afterwards she shifted, moving her body away from his just a bit saying " _Thank you_ "

 _"_ _I want to help you Catherine"_ he said

" _Then help me get out of here"_ she answered

 _"_ _I can´t do that! They would know that I helped you... They would have me killed_!" Moreau looked down hiding his eyes

" _Well_ " Catherine said

" _I think I like you more than I should_ " Moreau silently declared

Catherine turned her head against him in shock " _What_?"

" _I´m not sure… I never meant for this to happen…_ " He looked up

Catherine stood completely paralyzed in astonishment

He came to his feet, neared her, and gave her a tight hug.

Catherine leaned into his touch. She felt his warm breath close to her neck and tilted her head to give him a better angle. As his lips touched first her cheek, then her neck, she groaned. Surprised that the feeling was so good that she instinctively groaned at the sensation. In a flash, everything the servant girl told her became clear in her memory... And she moved away from him.

Trust me! Don´t let him have his way! Let him near you but not completely! He´ll give you to the soldiers… to share…! Everything was clear to her now. This man in front of her was even more dangerous than the roughness from DuBois. She had to play her part!

Moreau looked at her. The sound she had just made aroused him to the breaking point. He knew that he needed to go slow _"I´m sorry_ " turned around and left

Catherine stood frozen feeling angry at herself! She felt the betrayal both from him but more from herself! He has been deceiving her from the beginning, that is understandable considering the situation, but to feel her body betraying her, wanting him, wanting his touch even though she knew…

That was too much to bear!

Catherine sat down on her chair and cried

 **Surprised about Moreau? I am- and I made it up.. He he he**

 **I have some different ideas about how to go forward from here, But I would like to know what you think...**

 **Should someone come to the rescue from the castle?**

 **Should Catherine be a badass and get out of this herself?**

 **Will she be helped by the servant girl?**

 **Something else…?**

 **Let me know in the comments... Pleeeeease**


	5. Doing the impossible

**Thank you for your kind words so far :0)**

 **WhitmanFrostFiend: Very good idea.. Lets see what happends**

 **Reigncatherine: Maybe you'll know after this chapter**

Catherine heard noise outside of her prison door. What is that she thought to herself

" _Come here_ " she heard DuBois yell

" _No... Pleeeease… Don´t_ " She heard Jacqueline scream

Catherine ran to the door to be able to hear

" _Since I´m not allowed to have the little queen, I will have to take whatever I can get_ " Dubois said

Catherine gasped and both of her hands went to her mouth to muffle her cries for the young girl

Oh no Catherine thought! God help her!

After Some time, the screaming and fighting outside stopped. Catherine closed her eyes and returned to her bed

The door opened, Catherine was quickly on her feet, Jacqueline was pushed inside by DuBois

" _This is what you´ll get, if ever I get a chance Queen Catherine_ " he said with a low voice

Catherine gasped at the sight of Jacqueline and went to her. She was completely bruised up. Catherine reached to put her arms around her but DuBois forcefully stopped her and pushed her into the wall. She hit the wall and DuBois came closer. Catherine stood as tall as she could " _You are a sorry piece of a Man_ " she said, keeping her voice calm " _That might be, but right now, that doesn´t matter_ " he said

Catherine kept his gaze for what seemed like forever until he left, locking the door behind him. Catherine went to Jacqueline again _"I´m so sorry"_ she whispered

" _I´ll be okay- We´ll have to get you out of here_ " She said while tears were streaming down her cheeks

" _Yes- and you are coming with me_ " she said _"How do we do this?"_ Catherine said thinking out loud " _The key must be Moreau.. Not DuBois! Do you have any knowledge of any soldiers that might be willing to help?" "The soldiers? Why would they help?"_ Jacqueline asked

Catherine answered " _You´d be surprised to know how quickly a man can change his mind.. For the right prize" "Not Moreau"_ Jacqueline gasped " _No, definitely not him… He´s driven by power, not money_ " Catherine answered

" _But maybe he´ll let his guards down, if I pretend to give him what he wants_ "

They heard footsteps outside the door once more. Catherine quickly went to Jacqueline and the door opened. In came Moreau, by the looks of it, he was very surprised seeing the young servant girl all bruised up " _My God, what happened here?_ " he said with astonishment in his words

" _DuBois happened"_ Catherine said, " _He wanted to let me see what would happen to me, if he ever got the chance…" "You have to help me"_ she said with a forced shaky voice

 _"_ _Leave now and go see a doctor"_ he said to Jacqueline

The girl looked at Catherine who gave her a small nod. Moreau turned to Catherine once more

" _How can I help_?" he asked " _Get me out of here"_ she said as she turned her back to him

 _"_ _I Can´t, but maybe I can give you a more safe and pleasant place to be_ " Catherine turned around and looked at him

" _Where?"_

" _You can come and stay at my rooms- it would of course mean that you would have to share your bed with me- nothing physical off course, I am a gentleman"_

Catherine was quiet for some time and finally answered

" _All right"_ she saw the gaze in his eyes shift from something unknown to the look of a man getting his way

It sent chills down her spine.

 _"_ _Let us go them"_ He kept holding her arm while he leads her out and upstairs. Catherine tried to make a mental map of the building while walking. Moreau opened the door and followed her in.

This room was beautiful! Chandeliers hanging from the sealing, Velvet curtains and furniture fit for a king. He leads her towards the other room. It had A huge bed in the middle and a golden bathing tub filled with steaming hot water

" _I had the servants prepare a bath- It was meant for me, but it is yours if you like"_

 _"_ _Thank you- yes_ " Catherine answered

Even though the thought of being in this man's bedroom, even less naked in his bathtub, weren´t the most thrilling idea, she thought she might get the best out of the situation – getting a warm, relaxing bath was definitely that!

She walked towards the tub, touched the water to feel the temperature " _And what about you? Did you think I would take a bath with you in the room?"_ Catherine said while picking up and smelling to some of the bathing oils on the table next to the tub. She found the ones she wanted, and poured the oils into the water

" _Well No off course not. Not unless you want me to"_ he said walking towards her. _"Hmm"_ Catherine said while she unpinned her hair. The sight of her hair falling from her bun to her back made him shiver with anticipation! This would be his biggest success this far!

 _"_ _Would you help me to untie my dress and then leave please"_ He calmly undid the dress in the back looking forward to once again see what was underneath, the sight of her in her underdress after DuBois attacked her the other day, has been on his mind ever since.

" _Need any more help Your Majesty"_ he asked still standing right behind her

 _"_ _No thank you"_ he leaned in as she said the words and kissed her at the base of her neck. She made her breathing more frantic to make it look like she was aroused and to be honest, he really did know how to make a woman excited. She felt his excitement and knew that he wanted her to feel his growing manhood

He turned around and left the room " _I´ll be right outside"_

Catherine took of her dress, it was quite dirty after the days in the cell. She stopped for a moment to make sure he wasn´t just outside the door and then continued to take of her clothes.

She got into the tub, sat down, and let the warm water wash over her body. The oils she had put in earlier, had made the water milky white.

" _Can I come in_?" Moreau asked

Catherine looked down, saw that the white water wasn´t see-through so she wouldn´t be too exposed to him " _Can´t it wait?"_ she answered him _"Not really"_ he said " _All right then"_ she said thinking now it´s time to play the part

 **So, what do you guys think?**


	6. Doing what is needed

_This is the final chapter- Thank you for your support on my little twisted story_

Moreau entered and the smile that washed over his face when he saw her in the tub, was both frightening but also arousing- Catherine tried to shake the last thing of her mind as he neared her.

"So, what is so important that it couldn´t wait till I was proper dressed?" Catherine asked "Well there are two things" Moreau answered "first, I´ve just been reassured that your family is safe" Catherine closed her eyes and sighed, thinking Thank God

"Second, I must admit that the little man in me needed to take advantage of the situation" Catherine looked at him with raised eyebrows and a questioning expression on her face. Inside she knew that already, but he couldn't know that.

He saw the surprise and smiled "I´m sorry your Majesty, but I am after all just a Man... It is my nature to want to look at a beautiful woman"

Catherine removed the surprised look from her face and replied with a single "hmmm" thinking that that would be enough for him to believe he had her where he wanted her but also not being too willing.

Catherine saw his eyes shift from her face and bare collarbones and shoulders to stare at the milky white water. Catherine fought not to make him avert his eyes this instant. She hoped the water wouldn´t be more see-through that he would only get a small glimpse of what was hidden underneath the surface.

Moreau was astonished, he had never wanted a woman more feverishly than now. He felt his trousers getting tighter and tighter with every second he looked at her. He felt that she wanted him too, she just wouldn´t show it… yet… He noticed how her hazelbrown eyes shifted to black when she looked at him, how her breathing became more shallow when he neared her. He was sure, just a little more time and he would have her for as long as he wanted her.

Moreau stood, surprising Catherine for real this time. Without being able to do anything about it, her body shivered making the water splash and letting Moreau see her breasts for a second before they were covered by the white water again. If Moreau weren´t confined in his trousers already, this almost made him want to remove his trousers and take her this instant. He moved to the back standing close to her head. He leaned in whispering "Let me wash your hair your Majesty" in her ear. Catherine lifted her upper body a bit, exposed her breasts in doing so and tilted her head back. He saw the motion and started washing her hair. His eyes shifting from her face, to her hair and to her breasts. Catherine knew very well how the last thing affected him. After he finished washing her hair, Catherine turned around in the tub, sitting on her knees. Her breasts was now completely above the water. This motion surprised Moreau and he was stunned by the sight.

"What do you want Moreau?" she asked him

Moreau couldn´t answer, he just sat there looking

"Hmmmm, Pity…" Catherine said while leaning back against the other end of the tub. She placed one leg on the edge of the tub, exposing her milky white, toned leg to him. He could almost feel how her legs would feel around him as he thrushed her up against a wall. He reached out and touched her leg, stroking her from her toes up her shin, down her calf, up to her knee and reaching her thigh. His fingers touched the

water and he saw her expression change as he reached under the water. He felt her warm inner thigh and as he neared his planned target, she gasped and removed her legs

"No" she whispered

"Why not, it wouldn´t have to be more than this… You wouldn´t have to… Return the favor Catherine" He whispered back

"Ohh" Catherine said more breathily than she wanted too. Why on earth did she feel desire aching in her body, when she knew what would happen after. What are you thinking Catherine? Well maybe a little bit of pleasure could help her, maybe he would let his guards down so she could get out of this mess. And maybe that would help her getting him out of her system- Why did she always want the wrong men? Henry, Christophe, Narcisse… All these thoughts were spinning in her head when she took the next step.

"Would you give me a robe?" she asked

Moreau turned, found his robe and watched as she stood up, giving him full sight of her body. She stepped out of the tub and put on the robe. Walked towards the bed and laid down.

"I am used to sleeping naked" Moreau said as he removed his clothes, making Catherine see how much he desired her

Catherine turned around saying "So I am" removed the robe and laid back down "Luckily the bed is big enough so we won´t have to touch" she turned to her side facing away from him

"Yes" he said and laid down on the other side of the bed

Catherine closed her eyes. As the hours went by, she felt him getting closer and closer. As he finally touched her, her body shook with great anticipation – not all the way Catherine, just enough to make him want me even more. She moaned as his hand touched her breasts. Once again she was mesmerized by how easily he could make a woman want his touch. His hand moved from her breast down her side, down to her stomach. He lingered there for a while tickling her and very quietly his hand moved. As he neared her spot, she opened her top leg a bit to grant him entrance. She moaned as his skilled fingers touched her womanhood making her quiver. Still pretending to be a sleep her breathing became wilder and her moaning made him massage her even more. He entered her first with one finger, then one more. She lifted her top leg up so he supported it while he pumped in and out of her with his fingers. Catherine felt the orgasm build up inside and as she came she let him know that she was awake.

"What are you doing", she asked still shaking after her orgasm

He kept pumping his fingers "I am pleasing you your Majesty"

Catherine felt the tension building up even more and she arched her back awaiting the sensation once more. He stopped his motion before she came once more and moved so he was on top of her

"No" she said "I Can´t" "Please"

Moreau looked at her, he was so surprised, he thought he finally had her. He leaned down kissing her on her lips and moved south, "All right, more pleasure for you then" He moved down her body and placed his mouth at her entrance. He started licking and teasing her while she again felt his fingers inside of her. She once again felt the orgasm coming and let it wash over her. Once again she felt his manhood being right at her entrance, her body really wanted this, but she knew this was just a play to get away alive.

"No" she said again, "Not that, not now, not yet" she said with a shakily voice

She reached down and grabbed his manhood starting to massage him "I´m not ready for more than this" she said

He smiled thinking next time, next time I can have her and then I can take her as many times as I want until I give her to my soldiers. This last thought made Moreau come and he collapsed on top of her.

He kissed her gently on the lips and rolled over to his side of the bed.

Catherine waited a while until she heard his breathing be even. She noised a bit to see if there were any reactions. He laid completely still in his sleep.

She silently got out of bed and put the robe on once more. She walked to the door, turned the key and was relieved when she heard the door open. She closed the door silently behind her while standing in the dark hallway. Jacqueline, where is she… Catherine thought

She silently walked down the hallway towards the exit, if she remembered correctly, it would be just straight ahead. She heard a noise and stopped her pace completely. It was a snore. A snore from a guard between her and the exit. She walked towards him and saw a knife on the table next to him. When she was on the other side of him, him still snoring loudly, she took the knife. She opened the door and was now out in the cold night air. I´ll come back for you Jaqueline, I promise she thought. She rushed out of the courtyard and saw that the gates were up, she sighed and ran out. Suddenly she felt someone gripping her arm

"Well, well, well Isn´t this the little Queen" DuBois said

Catherine fought to get her arm free from his grasp. Luckily she allready put the knife in the pocket of the robe.

"And wearing a robe, I see" he continued

"I would love to see what you hide underneath that" he grinned

Catherine felt the panic creeping in, think Catherine, think!

He pulled her, not inside again, but away from the courtyard entrance to a dark corner on the outside of the wall. He pushed her up against the wall and forcefully opened her robe.

"This encounter will be far better than the last time, My Queen"

"No, please don´t" Catherine said as he lifted her up while he released himself from his trousers

She felt him at her entrance and closed her eyes to get ready for the pain. She cried out as he entered her, the pain was excrutiating, eventhough her body had been ready for Moreau, it was long gone now.

He was now inside her, taking her hard and forcefully. Catherine whimpered and fought. She felt him tension, and in the same moment she reached down, took the knife from her pocket and when he came, she hammered the knife into the back of his head. He fell to the ground immediately.

Catherine was bruised and shaken but stayed on her feet running away. After a few hours she began to recognize the landscape and as she ran towards the castle, she saw a man on a horse. A man she knew "Sebastian" she cried, "Help me"

Sebastian hurried of the horse and ran to her as she passed out. "Catherine" what has happened to you he thought. He lifted her up and rode the rest of the way home.

Back in the castle, Catherine woke up surrounded by her things "What happened" she said.

Sebastian still being there "I found you on the road Catherine, we have looked for you everywhere"

"Moreau" she said, "he is the leader and he is merciless"

"What happened Catherine" Sebastian asked with fright in his voice

"I´ll be allright" Catherine said, her eyes wet with tears "Now that I´m back and everyone is safe, I´ll be allright" "Sebastian, you have to save Jaqueline"

"The men has allready been sent out Catherine. They will suffer for what they have done to you" Sebastian said to her

"Nothing happened" Catherine said "they just held me captive"

Sebastian nodded and thought of how he found her- naked but a robe and completely bruised up. He knew what had happened and he wouldn´t stop until the right people has been punished.

 _The End- I hope you liked it_


End file.
